1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for improving fuel mileage in an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a device for purifying fuel which comprises at least one pair of arc-shaped conductive plates facing each other arranged on the outer periphery of a synthetic resin fuel communication pipe or a conductive element helically wound around the outer periphery of the synthetic resin fuel communication pipe. Either apparatus is electrically connected to a signal generator and is supplied with voltage ranging from 0.05-17 VAC, current from 250 μA to 3.0 mA at a frequency of 30-130 Hz. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,377,648 and 5,517,975 issued on 3 Jan. 1995 and 21 May 1996 respectively to Iwata Yosihiro. The fuel molecules are claimed to be varied, broken up, so that the dissolved oxygen content of the fuel is increased and as a result the pollution gasses contained in the exhaust are reduced. Since the apparatus is disposed on the exterior of the fuel supply line, there is no direct interaction with the fuel and thus there is still a need for an apparatus that imparts an electrical charge to the molecules or chains of the fuel in order to assure alignment.
It is also known to provide a device for treatment of a fluid flowing through a fluid conduit comprising a first and a second wire element coiled around the conduit wherein the wires are spaced apart and preferably wound in opposed directions. The coils are alternately provided with 5Vdc square wave periodic signal. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,933 B2 issued on 15 Jun. 2004 to Jacques Prévost. The signal imparts a magnetic force upon the fuel and is not directly supplied in the fuel stream as the coils are external of the conduit wherein the external action causes frictional forces at the boundary layer of the flow stream. Thus, there is still a need for an apparatus that aligns the fuel molecules and chains by imparting an electrical charge to the fuel within the conduit.
It is further known to provide a method of enhancing combustion of fuel in a system comprising placing a configuration having either a magnetic field component or an electrical field component within the fuel inlet section wherein the configuration has a fluted wall forming a thin annular space between the configuration and the fuel inlet section whereby a film of fuel is forced to flow through the space. The fuel is claimed to be altered by creating free radicals or free ions. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,811 B1 issued on 20 Jul. 2004 to Ronald A. Tamol, Sr. Since the fuel is forced to flow through a small space, greater pressures are required to properly flow the fuel through the system. Furthermore, since the field strength is imparted transverse to the flow of the fuel, that is, across the thin film, alignment with the flow direction is defeated. Finally, since free radicals are formed, potential energy of the fuel is reduced and affinity for ground potential is increased. Therefore, a great need exists for an apparatus that will add potential energy to fuel by linking to open bond sites and aligning the fuel molecules in the direction of fuel flow.
Additionally, it is known to provide a device to optimize combustion of hydrocarbons comprising a fuel feed pipe, at least one means to generate a magnetic field surrounding the fuel feed pipe wherein the magnetic field is driven by an electronic circuit which pulsates the magnetic field at a frequency between 1 and 30 Hz. The pulsating magnetic field is generally triangular in shape and is claimed to weaken the surface tension of drop of fuel which breaks up the drops into micro-drops while forming turbulence. A free end of one coil emits pulsating radio waves which is claimed to encourage the phenomena. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,706 B2 issued on 12 Oct. 2004 to Antonio Collesan. The magnetic field is external of the fuel pipe and hence does not act directly upon the fuel, nor does the magnetic field affect the alignment or state of the molecules or chains in the fuel stream. Accordingly, there still is a need for an electrical stimulation of the molecules and chains to promote alignment of the chains with the path of flow and to attach to open bond sites on the chains.
Still further known is an electronic fuel conditioning device comprising a frequency controlled signal generator, a first output therefrom connected to a wire coiled around the fuel line for producing a first shark dorsal waveform at a predetermined frequency and a second output connected to a second wire coiled around the fuel line for producing a second shark dorsal waveform at a second frequency. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,376 B2 issued on 06 Dec. 2005 to Monette, et al. Similar to Collesan, Iwata and Prévost, the field only peripherally acts upon the fuel in the pipe as there is no direct passage of the current in the fuel stream and thus this patent lacks means of electrical stimulation of the molecules and chains to promote alignment of the chains with the path of flow and to attach to open bond sites on the chains. Consequently, there is still a need for a fuel conditioning device which acts directly upon the fuel stream enhancing alignment of the molecules or chains with the fuel stream.
It is also known to provide an electrode between the intake manifold and the air intake which is claimed to charge the atomized hydrocarbon vapor wherein the electrode is provided with a high voltage and current density so there is a preponderance of discharged electricity of one polarity so the globules repel one another. Preferably, the electrode is negatively charged as low as 100 Vdc. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,626 issued on 29 Jul. 1930 to Erwin H. Hamilton. Since one side of the is grounded to the engine and since the entire engine is metallic, ground potential exists everywhere and particularly in the intake tube which would draw the charged particles to the ground in the intake manifold thus defeating the purpose of charging the particles. Additionally, arcing may occur in the fuel/air mixture with potential disastrous results. Therefore, there is a need to provide a charge to fuel molecules in the fuel line that does not seek ground potential so that the molecules may carry any charge imparted thereto into the combustion chamber.
Another method claimed to charge the atomized hydrocarbon vapor comprises at least one pair of ionizing electrodes mounted in an elongated intake manifold pipe of about 50 mm diameter. A potential of up to 200 Vdc is applied to the ionizing electrodes which purportedly charges the particles in the region adjacent the ionizing electrodes. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,924 issued on 12 Nov. 1963 to Bo Carl G. Nyman. Since only the particles in the region of the electrodes is charged, only a partial improvement can be achieved. Furthermore, since the tube is large in diameter, the higher electromotive force could result in arcing across the manifold causing pre-ignition in the intake manifold resulting in backfiring. Therefore, there is a need to charge the fuel molecules in the fuel line where combustion cannot take place as no oxidizer is present thus allowing the molecules to carry the charge into the combustion chamber.
Finally, it is known to provide an apparatus for improved fuel efficiency comprising a plurality of regularly spaced parallel plate electrodes of alternating charge disposed both halves of a chamber the chamber also enclosing a plurality of regularly spaced parallel plates of ferro-magnetic material disposed between the halves of the chamber. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,523 issued on 12 Aug. 1986, to Winston B. Smillie. The entire combustion mixture comprising vaporized fuel in a quantity of air is subjected to the electrical charge and magnetic field and is further heated by exhaust gas passed through a central portion of the magnetic members. Accordingly, there is a high potential of combustion of the fuel/air mixture within the intake air stream, a generally undesirable condition. No particular information is supplied to support the postulation set forth in this application and it is believed by the inventor hereof that this apparatus provides no further benefit than previously known apparatus which heats the fuel/air mixture prior to entry to the combustion chambers. Furthermore, since the electrical plates are arranged in stacks, any charge imparted to the molecules or chains would be transverse to the direction of the flow and therefore counterproductive for aligning the molecules and chains in the direction of flow. Therefore, there is a great need for an apparatus to align fuel molecules and chains in the direction of fuel flow prior to mixture with air in order to achieve greater fuel efficiency.